HOMRA is Their Family
by When Red Roses Cry
Summary: Maya, Kiyoshi and Ryousuke lost their family in a terrible murder and were separated since then. Kiyoshi and Ryousuke lived happily with the HOMRA clan while Maya lived with caution for the past 4 years. When they reunite, can the HOMRA clan save Maya or will she be the next victim? Mostly family and friendship with a pinch of romance.
1. Fate's cunning plan

**Red Roses: I really like this anime. Nice art, cool characters and a wonderful plot. Kudos to the creator.**

**I do not own K. I only own my OCs and this fanfiction.**

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night in an urbanized city in the island of Japan. The rain kept pouring, citizens rushed to find shelter from the heavy downpour. The rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon and the raindrops hit the pavement like bullets. The people whom came prepared with umbrellas were the only ones left on the street.

But in a dark alley, there was a short girl who shivering head to toe in the rain with only an over-sized jacket to cover her and a large object wrapped in a blanket in her quivering arms from the harsh rain. She was cold, wet and scared but what was more important to her was what in her arms right now.

She carefully peaked her head out from the alley, looking right and left for anyone there. When she saw that no one was there, she quickly got up on her feet and started walking into the street. A few citizens paused to stare at the shivering girl but that did not discourage her from walking down the wet streets.

"Need...to find...HOMRA" the cold girl mumbled over and over, looking around for indication for said clan. She started breathing heavily but refused to rest.

Then, she heard gunshots from afar and she panicked. She frantically ran as fast her tired feet could until she felt it was safe. She heard yells and screams so she kept running without a destination in mind.

She was getting tired. The girl's legs were littered with scratches but she wasn't going to stop by a little bother like that. She ran around corners, barely evading bystanders on her way.

That's when she saw the bar she was looking for, with two males walking out. She was two blonde men, casually chatting with each other.

This could be her only chance.

* * *

"What's this about your new hobby, Totsuka?" Kusanagi questioned the care-free blonde next to him whom in return smiled.

"I've decided to give filming a try. Seems fun. I have an eye out for this old filming camera." Totsuka replied happily.

Kusanagi sighed and pulled out a lighter to lit the dull cigarette between his lips when a slightly soaked girl about 14 bumped into him. She was wearing a large coat which blocked the two clansmen their sight of her upper face. Her jet black hair was sticking out and was getting soaked from the rain. Water (tears?) was running down her cheeks and she was holding a large object covered by a white blanket which had red stains on it.

"Are you from the HOMRA clan?" she asked, panting slightly.

"Are you alright?" Totsuka asked worriedly but the girl ignored him and repeated her question.

"Are you from the HOMRA clan?" her voice was almost getting desperate. She really needed to find them.

"What if we are?" Kusanagi asked cautiously. Who knows what this girl is capable of. Looks may be deceiving.

The girl lit up and she immediately pushed the blanket into Totsuka 's hands.

Totsuka, startled, wrapped his arms around the bundle, careful not to drop it.

"Please protect them." She whispered her plead to him before running off in another direction, leaving the two confused adults.

"Who was that girl?"

Then, Totsuka heard a cry coming from the blanket. He carefully unwrapped the blanket and gasped to find two healthy baby boys, both about 3 years young.

"Babies?" they said in unison, staring at the two children in Totsuka's arms.

Kusanagi noticed the two crying babies had a locket around both their necks; identical oval-shaped locket with spiral designs on it. Kusanagi carefully opened one of them and saw a picture of two people, a man and a woman.

"Must be their parents." Kusanagi said before closing the locket.

"What do we do now?" Totsuka asked, rocking his arms to sooth the two crying boys.

Kusanagi paused for a while before letting out a sigh. He opened the bar door and headed in. "Bring them in."

Totsuka smiled before following his fellow clansman.

* * *

-4 years later-

Maya walked the streets with a bag of groceries in both hands. She walked casually but quickly, occasionally glancing around her surroundings.

Maya was pretty easy to distinguish from the other girls. Unlike the other girls who wear eye-catching dresses and sexy low cuts, Maya wore a simple white sundress which ends around her thigh and a long green hoodie jacket ending around her knee with white sleeves, hiding her black fingerless gloves, and a black belt with a silver ring to tie it together. Her walked down the street with tall brown boots, discreetly rushing to her apartment.

She hoped to reach her apartment without anyone noticing her but the fates were conjuring up something special for her.

The woman noticed a couple of men following her a while ago but ignored them until now. To her, they looked rough but weak fools so she kept walking. That's when one of them called to her.

"Hey, you. The one in the green hoodie. Where are you going in such a rush?"

Maya paused before looking over her shoulder, her long black hair following her movements. She looked at the rowdy group with forest green eyes showing great disinterest. "What do you want?"

One of them whom she believed to be the leader, smirked wickedly. "Why don't you drop those bags and join us for some fun?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not." she said before walking away.

That's when one of them had the nerve to grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper."

Maya kept a straight face but she started to feel herself gritting her teeth. A they keep pestering her, she felt her composure break piece by piece and with every piece, she reached for a short metal bar in one of her grocery bag. When she was about to whack one of them on the head, they heard a loud, angry yell.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a woman!"

Maya looked to the source to see a redhead skater boy wearing a beanie and holding a metal bat while a large blonde man running after him.

The redhead quickly rode to Maya's side and hit one the rowdy men's arm who was holding Maya's shoulder. They heard a crack and the poor sucker screamed in pain as he held his arm. Maya was no doctor but she was quite sure that his arm was broken.

His friends were furious and started ganging up on the rowdy redhead but they seem to be no match for the skater boy. The skateboarder looked bored as he fought those larger men with complete ease.

Then, Maya was pulled back from the war zone by the large man wearing a track suit who was following her saviour. Maya's intuition told her she shouldn't be fearful of him for now so Maya stood beside as they watch the one-sided battle in front of them.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Maya softly casually asked the blond stranger next to her. It was so soft, she was surprised that he actually heard her.

"Yeah, he's pretty reckless." he casually replied.

"I can see that." Maya was really surprised. She didn't expect him to answer so casually with her, a stranger. It isn't right to let your guard down so easily like this. On the other hand, his friend was in a meaningless fight for her despite the fact she doesn't even know his name. Maya highly doubted these two cared much about their own safety.

"My name is Kamamoto." he introduced himself to her.

Wow. These boys really are too carefree near strangers. Maya contemplated on giving out her name to him. She had to be careful with personal information. Well, he does seem nice and if he wanted to harm her, he would have done something by now. After some thinking, her mind gave her the green light. "My name is Maya."

The two heard a loud crash and saw that the fight was still going on. It seems that more of those goons have joined their fallen friends. All the passersby stopped to watched the fight and some of them had their phones out, probably to call the police.

Maya feared that the police might come and catch the redhead skater even though he didn't technically do anything wrong (emphasis on "technically"). The jade-eyed girl grabbed a bag of flour from her grocery bag and ran towards the fighters.

"Hey! Where are you doing?" Kamamoto asked, a little panicked. He wouldn't have thought the girl would be as reckless as his red-haired friend.

The green-eyed girl ripped a large opening in the bag and she tossed the flour around, enveloping the fighters in a cloud of white flour. When everyone was distracted, Maya pulled the redhead out from the white cloud of flour and pulled him into an alley with Kamamoto.

"What did you that for?" he yelled at her until he saw the girl in from of him. she paid no heed to his yelling and dusted off some of the flour from his face.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I leave you with the police?"

Yata couldn't speak properly right now due to his current situation. He was face to face with the slightly taller woman who was wiping flour of his face, seemingly very unaffected by this close space. Once she finished wiping off the flour off his face, Maya saw his face heating up which confused her.

"Is there something the matter? Your face is red." Maya asked, touching his face softly.

Yata's face immediately turned beet red and he shook his head from her grip and dropped his skateboard on the ground, placing one foot on it. He turned to look at her for the final time, face still red, and pointed his finger at her.

"Stay out of trouble, alright! This place is dangerous for a girl like you." Yata said before riding off on his skateboard. Kamamoto surprised, ran after him on foot, calling him to wait up.

Maya was left with a blank look on her face. She didn't understand what made him run off like that but she decided to let it go and grabbed her grocery bags. She took one more look at the direction where those two boys went off before leaving in the other direction, to her house.

_"What an odd pair. I never even gotten that redhead's name. No matter though, it's not like I'll see them again." _Maya thought as she sighed when she looked into her grocery bag. _"Guess I won't be making dessert __tonight."_

Little did she know, the fates wasn't done with her yet.

* * *

**Red Roses: Finished~ I love how Yata blushes around girls. That makes him so adorable.**

**Have you noticed that Maya has yet to smile?**

**What does destiny have in store for her? **

**Will I stop asking stupid questions? (The answer is no)**

**Lastly, though not to sound desperate, please leave a review. Advice and/or criticism is part of the experience to grow as an author.**


	2. Boys will be boys

**Hello, readers/fellow authors/friends. Let me start off with some replies to my readers who reviewed my previous chapter. **

**Sleepyface: Thanks for the advice. Every much appreciated. I never did understand the differences with putting a comma or a full stop at the end of a speech. **

**TheRoseShadow21: I checked back on my chapter and I was so embarrassed! _ Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. Also, the babies are twins. I find that having twin boys are like having twice the mischief (Not that I would really know since I'm just a kid myself). **

**Thank you both for the encouragement and so, let the story continue! **

**I do not own K...or Pocky **

**WARNING: CUTE SHOTA DEAD AHEAD, THIS CHAPTER MAY GET CUTE. ALSO, A LITTLE ANGST IN HERE TOO.  
**

* * *

After a short walk from the grocery store to her apartment, Maya reached to her front door. She searched through her pocket but failed to find her keys. The jade-eyed woman tried to recall her earlier memories to realize her mistake.

"Oh," She uttered. "Did I forget to take my keys again?"

The forgetful woman let out a sigh as she was about to knock on the door. But before her knuckles touch the wood, the door opened from the inside by a young, sleepy boy rubbing his eyes.

"Kotarou, did I interrupt your nap?" Maya asked, feeling a pang of guilt.

When the young chestnut-haired boy saw her more clearly, he smiled gleefully as he instinctively wrapped his small arms around her legs.

"Maya-neesan! Welcome back!" He greeted happily as he pulled the tall woman into the apartment. Maya, with a straight face, patted the cheery boy on the head as she walked into the open kitchen, settling the grocery bags on the counter. Kotarou, with bright brown eyes, leaped onto a tall chair looking over the groceries.

"Did you get it, did you get it?" the boy repeated his question until Maya pulled out a box of chocolate pocky. His smile turned brighter. "Yay!"

"I wouldn't forget something like that," Maya replied, restocking the fridge with fresh food.

"But didn't you forget to take the house keys with you?"

Kotarou's words stabbed Maya a little as she nearly lost her grip on a carton of milk. She quickly regain her composure.

"I suppose I forget something once in a while."

"But this is the thirteenth time this week."

To hide her embarrassment, Maya quickly grabbed the box of pocky and picked out a stick. She then shoved the chocolate-covered stick into the light-brunette's mouth.

"Good boys don't dwell in the past."

Kotarou expression then turned sad. "But you always dwell in the past, Maya-neesan."

Maya's eyes widened a bit before she gave the boy a forlorn smile. "I guess I'm not a good girl, then."

Kotarou immediately shook his head to disagree as he wrapped his arms around the black-haired woman.

"Maya-neesan is not bad! She isn't!" Kotarou cried, his grip around Maya getting tighter, unwilling to let her go.

Maya smiled softly and patted the sweet boy on the head. "Thank you, Kotarou."

Then, Maya looked around the house but she doesn't see any beer bottles or discarded clothes lying around. She knew that meant one thing.

"Asou isn't home yet, is he?"

Kotarou shook his head and Maya let out an exasperated sigh. Asou had Kotarou when he was still married with his wife but when he had the divorce, he had full custody of the small boy who now lives with him. The reason for his divorce was because his ex-wife couldn't stand her husband constantly ignoring her to have a drink with his friends. She left the house without a word with only the divorce papers on the counter.

Honestly, she doesn't blame the poor woman.

"What a stupid drunk." Shinako sighed. "Do you know where he might be?"

Kotarou thought for a while before he recalled something. He rushed to the living room where he picked up a piece of paper with something written on it and gave it to Maya.

"Papa wrote down the address if anything happened to him."

Maya's eyebrows twitched as she walked towards the door. "I'm dragging him home, that stupid drunk."

"Can I come too?~" The blue-eyed boy asked innocently but Maya immediately rejected his request.

"I'm not bringing you to a bar." Maya bluntly declined him but Kotarou put on his irresistible puppy pout, quivering lips included.

"Maya-neesan, pleeeaassee," he pulled the word 'please' to break Maya's cold stand.

When Maya's stoic green eyes met Kotarou's pleading blue ones, she knew she couldn't against the younger boy. She sighed as she extended her hand to him.

"Let's go."

Kotarou's smile brightened as he eagerly grabbed Maya's hand.

"Don't forget to take the keys, Maya-neesan."

"...I knew that."

* * *

As Maya and Kotarou walked down the streets, they walked by some unruly teenagers. Maya isn't the type to coward when she sees a couple of mean-looking kids and Kotarou, he just isn't the type to be afraid in general for some reasons. As they walked passed them, they could hear their whispers.

"Hey, have you heard of the Akima clan?"

"Whoa, dude! You better not mess with them."

"I heard they're the demons from the darkest side of the jungle."

"Hah! I bet they're nothing but wusses hiding behind a made-up reputation!"

Maya's teeth gritted as she heard those gangsters uttered nonsense in her opinion. Kotarou could sense this as he felt her grip on his hand tighten.

"Maya-neesan," Maya snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the little boy's call. When she realized she was hurting Kotarou, Maya immediately loosened her grip on his smaller hands.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kotarou."

"Don't listen to those guys, Maya-neesan," Kotarou said encouragingly. "They are a bunch of idiots."

"Kotarou, you shouldn't call people idiots." Maya chastised the light-brunette as he pouted in response.

"But you call Papa that all the time."

"..." Maya facepalmed herself in her head. "Oh, right."

Kotarou giggled as he watched his caretaker in childish amusement. "Maya-neesan is always forgetful!~"

The black-haired woman felt a tinge of pink blush dance across her cheeks. She tried to glare at the small boy but embarrassment took over her entire face.

"I wish you stop saying that."

Kotarou smiled even brighter. "I won't ever stop! Never ever!~"

The tall woman raised a dark eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because, Maya-neesan is so serious all the time," Kotarou tried putting on a mean, stoic expression to imitate the older woman but ended up looking more childish instead. "I like her best when she's forgetful and embarrassed. It makes her much more cuter!"

Maya, though still slightly blushing, let out a sigh and looked at the directions on the piece of paper Asou written on. "This should be the place...!"

Her eyes widened when she saw the large sign above the bar the paper led Maya and Kotarou to. The sign was clear and bold, unmistakable.

"HOMRA."

* * *

"Izumo, I think Maya-chan is mad at me, again."

A young man was sobbing on the bar counter in the HOMRA headquarters with a drink in one hand. For a young adult, this was a pathetic sight. His dark brown hair was messy from the constant abuse of running his fingers through it and his blue eyes were red and puffy from crying.

The blonde bartender sighed out loud.

"Please don't cry on the counter. I just polished it."

"You're heartless, Izumo! Can't you see I'm suffering here?!"

"I would feel more sympathetic, if it weren't so constant," Kusanagi sighed as he was cleaning a wine glass. "You've been complaining about this so many times, Asou."

"But I think she's really mad at me!"

Kusanagi stared blankly at the depressed brunette. Every time Asou comes to his bar, he always calls for a beer and cry over a girl he pissed off. He's been doing that for the past two years. During this time, the bartender was curious to this mysterious mistress Maya he always complains about. Asou was such a playboy in the past, it was rare for him for woman to get mad at him. They were always hypnotized by his good looks and charm. Kusanagi assumes Asou was crying because he has no idea what to do with a fuming female.

Totsuka walked into the room with his camera in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Good morning, everyone!" he greeted when he saw Asou lying his head on the counter. "What's the matter, Asou-kun?"

"Maya-chan is mad, again..."

"Oh, girl issues again!~" Totsuka smiled care-freely. "This Maya girl seems really fun~"

Then, the door opened and two figures were standing by the door.

"Welcome." Kusanagi greeted the two figures as they walked in. Kusanagi and Totsuka didn't recognize the newcomers but obviously Asou did as he smiled excitedly like a little kid.

"Maya-chan, you came for me!"

Maya, on the other hand, was (much) less than happy to see him. "You're an idiot."

As she glared bitterly at the oblivious man, Kusanagi and Totsuka were silently judging the mean-looking woman. It was obvious she was mad as Asou said and she didn't look like her spirit let up.

The clueless man ran to embrace the glaring woman with joy. "Were you worried for me? I knew you would come to get me!"

_"No, you didn't." _

"Truthfully, you can stay here." Maya said, surprisingly casual.

"What?"

"It's much easier to handle a dead body than a pathetic drunk."

Asou felt a stab in his heart.

"How cold," Kusanagi commented as Maya walked up to the bartender and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I'm sure this idiot has caused."

The blonde smoker raised an eyebrow. "You are quite an interesting young lady."

"I am?"

The conversation was cut short when more people walked into the bar, two young men to be precise.

"Oi, Kusanagi-san! We're back!"

"Welcome back." Kusanagi greeted them as normal.

Maya recognized that loud, impolite voice from earlier. She turned around to see the same redhead skater and large blonde man whom she met on the street. When they saw her, it was safe to say they recognized her as well.

"H-Hey, it's you!" Yata pointed at Maya as she looked at him with little expression. Then, she walked towards him casually.

"It appears we met again. I've forgotten to ask you for your name. My name is Kijimoto Maya. Nice to meet you."

Maya bowed politely as Yata sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, I'm Yata."

The jade-eyed woman then also recalled something else she have forgotten. "I haven't quite thank you for saving me earlier, have I?"

"You don't have to, you know. Those guys were annoying me anywa-" Yata's sentence was cut short when he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek.

"E-EEHHH?!"

Though Asou and Kotarou didn't seem to bothered with it, the rest of the audience were stunned of what happened. Maya boldly and unhesitatingly peck Yata on the cheek.

"Lucky you, Yata." Totsuka smiled as Yata blushed heavily. Maya remained emotionless as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's there something the matter?"

"You...You can't do something like that so casually!"

"I don't see why not," Maya shrugged. "Did you not like it?"

"I...I..."

Then, two loud voices interrupted the awkward atmosphere as everyone could hear footsteps and yells were coming down the stairs.

"Kiyoshi, hand it over! It's my turn!"

"Dream on, Ryou!"

Two identical boys ran down the stairs, one was chasing the other. The boy in the red hoodie jacket was running ahead with a game console in his hands while the other one in a blue hoodie jacket chased after him.

"Kiyoshi, Ryousuke, no running in the bar." Kusanagi scolded the two boys who immediately stopped in their tracks. Maya's heart stopped when she saw their black hair ruffled up from the chase and their green eyes filled with mischief. They looked just like her.

Ryousuke looked up from the slightly frustrated Kusanagi to the black-haired woman. His eyes widened as he nudged his twin brother on the shoulder and discreetly pointed the woman to him. His reactions were no different from his brother and suddenly, they leaped into her arms.

Maya, not expecting the sudden hug attack, caught them but fell backwards onto the floor. The boys were on top of her, crying with joyful smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" They both yelled out in unison.

"..."

"..."

"...Do I really look that old?"

* * *

**Red Roses: Finally I'm done. Thank you all for waiting. I can finally go to sleep! **

**See you soon!**


	3. Girls have their secrets

**Red Roses: Selamat sejahtera my readers/friends. Sorry for the long wait. School has started for me and basically, it sucks. **

**I like to reply to some of my readers, **

**TsubakiHana: I hope at least one of your questions were answered. Thank you for your kind words. **

**Akumu Kuroyume: I really like your name! Anyway, thank you for waiting this long. **

**TheRoseShadow21: All your answers will be answered, fellow Rose. Ok, maybe not all of them but we'll get to that someday. **

**Thank you all for your patience. **

**Now, onwards to the story. **

**WARNING: Yata's foul mouth. **

* * *

Kiyoshi and Ryousuke have done many impulsive and rash stunts in their youth but calling a random woman their mommy while tackling her to the floor would definitely be in their top 10 stunts.

"Boys, get off of her. That's no way to treat a lady." Kusanagi chastised the twins.

"Get off my onee-san!" Kotarou cried desperately trying to pull the older boys off Maya.

The boys however, wouldn't budge as they shook their heads in defiance. They held Maya in a strong grip, as if to say they will never let her go.

"No!" The stubborn twins said in unison.

"Boys, I'm not your mother," Maya tried to explain to the pair of twins latched onto her. They looked to her with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"B-But...but, you have to be her!" Ryousuke pulled out an oval locket with spiral designs on it. He pressed the button on the top to reveal a picture of a kind-looking woman and a confident young man. "You look just like her."

It was true, Maya did greatly resemble the woman in the picture. They both had long black hair, although the woman in the picture had her hair in a braid, and enchanting green eyes that both Maya and the twins have.

"The resemblance is quite uncanny," Kusanagi noted.

"It's like looking into an old mirror!" Totsuka added on his opinion.

Maya's forest green eyes lingered at the picture for a while before closing the locket shut. "I admit that the woman in the picture and I look similar but I'm not her."

The onyx-haired woman saw the crestfallen looks on the boys faces as they released their vice grip on her. They were really hoping to someday meet the woman in the locket.

"I'm sorry, boys."

"Maybe you know this woman. Can you tell us anything?" Kiyoshi asked, hopefully looking for any clues.

Maya looked to them with a slight pained expression. "I can't really say anything right now, boys."

The black-haired woman couldn't stand to see the boys so crestfallen. Despite her blunt and serious nature, she couldn't stand seeing those children so depressed.

"But, I suppose I could be a sister of sorts to you boys," Maya smiled softly as she gently patted Kiyoshi on the head.

Kiyoshi and Ryousuke's smiles returned and they embraced the woman again, albeit more gentler.

* * *

"My, you two are a couple rambunctious fellows, aren't you?"

Kiyoshi and Ryousuke grinned at her, rather proud of their mischievous deeds. They proudly boast of their adventures with the HOMRA clan to Maya, though careful not to reveal their clan's true identity.

"Yeah, and I've been practicing to skateboard," Kiyoshi looked to Yata. "Yo, Yata-san, give me your skateboard!"

"Why would you want my skateboard?" Yata asked, reluctant to give his beloved item.

But, Kiyoshi was persistent. He tried to forcibly take the skateboard from the redhead but it was obvious who was the strongest among the two.

"Kiyoshi, you're being immature," Ryousuke reprimanded his brother's childishness. Maya, on the other hand, smiled softly at the two rowdy boys.

But, when Maya turned around, she saw Totsuka filming her and she raised a dark eyebrow at him.

"Why are you filming me?"

Totsuka smiled in reply. "I like to remember memorable moments like this."

"Memorable?"

The blonde cameraman nodded. "The boys have taken a liking to you and I'm sure this will be first of your many visits."

"You may seem normal, but you are actually a very odd man, Totsuka-san."

Said odd man simply smiled at Maya as the jade-eyed woman sighed and turned her attention the twins. She unknowingly smiled when she recalled Totsuka's kind words.

_The boys have taken a liking to you._

"By the way, are you Asou's girlfriend?"

SHATTER

At that note, Maya's calm composure shattered like priceless porcelain hit the floor and her expression took a 180 spin as she glared at the oblivious blonde.

"When hell freezes over will I ever consider dating that imbecile," She replied coldly, bitter ice laced within her tone.

Totsuka laughed albeit nervously. "Haha, scary."

The irritated brunette clicked her tongue. "I have no interest in that shameless playboy. I'm only living with him due to unfortunate circumstances."

Maya's icy voice froze a few boys standing near her, aside from Kotarou who built up a certain immunity to Maya's bitter tone and Totsuka who never had shown fear in general, and a few also learn not to get on her bad side.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned _

"Besides, I'm only 18," Maya added on, her tone eased up.

"Oh, you're the same age as Yata-kun," Kusanagi commented, listening into the conversation like a typical bartender.

"Same age as Yata?" Maya raised her dark eyebrow. She would have never thought the shorter man was actually the same age as her. Maya was 172cm tall, roughly about Totsuka's height, while Yata hasn't even reach 170cm.

Apparently, Kiyoshi thought the same as well.

"Haha! You're even shorter than Maya-san!"

"Even I believe that's sad," Ryousuke, the more mature twin, added his own comment.

"Why you little brats!"

Yata angrily chased the twins around the bar. The boys skillfully dodged the skateboarder's hands as if they do this all the time.

"I said no running in the bar!" Kusanagi firmly yelled out to the three boys, who immediately stopped in their tracks, not wanting to anger the bartender.

"But they fucking started it! Lousy fucking-!"

FLICK

TWACK

Yata was cut off when someone suddenly flicked his forehead. He looked up to glare at the culprit only to see Maya, looking unpleased with him.

"Ow, what the..." Yata was as surprised as everyone else when they realized that the woman who was idly watching from the sidelines suddenly flicked the redhead's forehead as he was angrily cursing.

"Maya..."

"Have you no shame? Speaking in such a foul language in front of young children! How irresponsible!" Maya sternly scolded the skateboarder as the HOMRA clansmen watched her in shock.

That was her reason?!

Yata rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. Normally, a small flick wouldn't hurt more than a mosquito bite to him but Maya's was different. Hers were a lot stronger than an average man's. It was like she was hiding a secret prowess.

"So, anyway..." Shohei tried to break the awkward atmosphere with a smile. "I heard the Akima clan has been acting up again."

Maya's finger twitched at the name but calm herself down, hoping no one saw her nervous twitch.

"Sheesh, there are a bunch of wannabe gangsters," Bandou said, unamused.

"I don't know, I heard they were pretty notorious a decade ago."

"Didn't they say the Akima clan came from the darkest forests before moving to Shizume City?"

As the HOMRA clan started talking about this mysterious clan, Maya felt herself cracking within. Her self-control was slowly breaking little by little. She was a ticking time-bomb.

"Yeah, right. The Akima clan are a bunch of weak losers."

SNAP

THUD!

The room fell silent. Everyone in the bar first saw a shadow passed by then a sudden thud. They soon saw Bandou being held against the wall with Maya holding him by his neck in a deadly grip.

"BANDOU!" His friends called out in shock.

Bandou tried to escape Maya's grip but Maya wouldn't budge. Her calm forest green eyes were now replaced with toxic eyes.

"Don't ever say that again," Maya hissed venomously at the black-haired man, glaring deathly into his shocked orbs.

"Oi, let him go!" Yata was about to push Maya off his comrade when suddenly, a pair of soft feminine hands reached for Maya's free hand.

"Anna..."

The silent lolita girl, who was sitting quietly in the background, unhesitatingly took the enraged woman's hand and grabbed Maya's attention.

"Please let him go," the albino girl softly pleaded. "He doesn't know."

Anna's soft voice seem to snap Maya back to reality as the venom in her eyes quickly evaporated and she quickly released Bandou from her grip.

Maya looked to her shaking hands, looking ashamed of what she had done. She quickly bowed to Bandou in front of her.

"I'm deeply sorry," she apologized before speedwalking to the front door, Kotarou dashing to her side, leaving everyone in shock.

What just happened?

* * *

_"I can't believe it! How could I let myself do that?! I'm so stupid! __  
_

As Maya was scolding herself in her head, Kotarou was chasing behind her, calling out her name.

"Maya-neesan! Maya-neesan!"

Kotarou finally caught up to the black-haired woman, pulling her from her thoughts when he took her hand.

"Kotarou..."

"Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly. Maya found it ridiculous that he asked her that even though she was the one who initiated the attack.

"Yes, I'm fine," Maya tried to assured the small boy but she knew Kotarou wouldn't buy it. He was a smart boy.

"Maya-neesan, don't lie."

Maya sighed. "I'm fine, really. I just need some rest."

Kotarou was unsure but he nodded anyway. He and Maya silently walked back to their apartment, trying to push the incident to the back of their heads.

As the days go by, this was the least of their problems

* * *

**Red Roses: Wow, what just happened? I hope Maya isn't too Mary-Sue in this. I also hope this will answer some of your questions you readers had in the last chapter. If not, I guess you have to read the next chapter then. **

**Is Maya insane?  
**

**What is the Akima clan?  
**

**What is Maya's connection to the woman in the picture?  
**

**Will I get sick of writing these annoying questions? (the answer is no)  
**

**Thank you for waiting this long for my update. Please leave a review. Criticism and advice are welcomed with open arms.**


End file.
